1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a restraint for an electrical conductor and, more particularly, to a bracket which can be attached to a frame.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical devices, such as computers, can be provided with brackets which attach to frames or chassis of the devices for restraining electrical conductors or wires (referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccablesxe2x80x9d). The cable restraints are primarily used to keep the cables away from other electrical components (to reduce radio frequency interference), to organize the cables for easier assembly and repair, and to prevent the cables from being damaged during assembly or repair. There is a need for a cable bracket which is relatively easy to attach to an electrical device chassis, can withstand a relatively high pull-out force, and which can be used in different chassis areas, such as on a straight edge of the chassis or on a corner of the chassis.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a cable restraining bracket is provided for restraining a cable relative to a frame. The bracket comprises a first leg section; a second leg section; and a loop section connecting the first and second leg sections to each other. The first and second leg sections each comprise a receiving area for receiving an edge of the frame therein and making a snap-lock attachment therewith. The loop section is resiliently deformable to locate the first and second leg sections at different positions relative to each other.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a cable restraining bracket for restraining a cable relative to a frame is provided comprising a mounting section for mounting the bracket to the frame; and a loop section connected to the mounting section. The bracket is reconfigurable to connect the mounting section to at least two different types of frame areas of the frame including a straight edge area or a corner angled edge area. The loop section has an opening at the mounting section which is blocked by the frame when the mounting section is connected to the frame.